Crafting
(correct as of v0.8.7 beta) [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] appears, in your game after you research a relevant technology. You can craft items and add Workbenches and Workshops on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. Crafting items Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxe.png|linktext=image Spear.jpg|Spear|link=File:Spear.jpg|linktext=picture Sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:Sword.jpg|linktext=image Block.jpg|Block|link=File:Block.jpg|linktext=picture Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg|linktext=image Bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:Bronze.jpg|linktext=image Structure.png|Structure|link=File:Structure.png|linktext=image Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png|linktext=image Supplies.png|Supplies|link=File:Supplies.png|linktext=larger image chest.png|Chest|link=File:Chest.png|linktext=picture Glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:Glass.jpg|linktext=image Bottle.jpg|Bottle|link=File:Bottle.jpg|linktext=larger image Greatsword.gif|Greatsword|link=File:Greatsword.gif Frame.jpg|Frame|link=File:Frame.jpg|linktext=picture Brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:Brick.jpg|linktext=larger image Gunpowder.jpg|Gunpowder|link=File:Gunpowder.jpg|linktext=image Ammo.png|Ammo|link=File:Ammo.png|linktext=bigger picture Musket.gif|Musket|link=File:Musket.gif|linktext=larger picture Plate.png|Plate|link=File:Plate.png|linktext=image Engine.jpg|Engine|link=File:Engine.jpg|linktext=bigger image *You can craft some items on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] to help advance your game. *New items become available as you progress. *Items are crafted from a specific quantity of materials and resources. *Bonuses are available to craft an increased amount for the base cost. *You can also multicraft: expend multiple amounts of the base cost at a time, using a Workbench. *''(mentinon logistics?)'' Items you can craft *Different items you can craft appear on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] as you progress in your game. *A relevant technology has to be researched to craft a particular item. :Items you can craft on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]: |link=file:crafts.png]] : Access *[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] appears in your game after you research one of the following technologies: Pickaxe, Basic weapons, Iron sword or Storage management. *You can craft an item on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] after you research a relevant technology. *The necessary technology has a requirement to access and research. : Crafting costs *A certain quantity of materials and other resources are required to craft products. *If you do not have enough rmaterials and resources, to meet the base cost requirement, you will not be able to craft that item. *The quantity of items crafted for the base cost can be increased by bonuses to Craft efficiency. *Without any bonus the base cost will craft one item, apart from Ammo where the base cost crafts 500. : Craft efficiency *The quantity of items crafted, for the base cost, is increased by Craft efficiency. *0% Craft efficiency crafts 1 item for the base cost, (for Ammo, the base cost crafts 500) *A 100% increase in Craft efficiency will craft 1 extra item, (for Ammo: an extra 500 units). : |link=file:craftefficiency.png]] The amount of items crafted for the base cost displays, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. after you build a Workbench. Increase to efficiency :You can increase the % value of Craft efficiency: :*Each Workbench increases the value by 8%. :*Each Title invested in Elisia increases the value by 5%. :*The first 1000 Knowledge invested in Science increases the value by 1.5%. ::Every additional 1000 Knowledge invested increases the value by slightly less. :: :*Each Workshop increases the value by 10%. :*Each level of Craft mastery on Technologies increases craft efficiency. :*Each level of 'Mastery' on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']] increases the value by 1.5%. :All bonuses to craft efficiency are non-permanent and are lost when you explore a new continent, apart from bonuses obtained on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']] which are permanent and remain for all subsequent plays through the game. Ingredients *Some materials and resources can be used to craft items. : Use of products *Items you can craft have many uses, and can be used on: :*[[Buildings#top|'Buildings']], for construction and to supply resources required for production; :*[[Facilities#top|'Facilities']], for construction; :*[[Jobs#top|'Jobs']], when allocating Population; :*[[Technologies#top|'Technologies']] for research; :*[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], as ingredients for other products; :*[[Military#top|'Military']], to recruit new units and provide resources for an exploration Expedition; :*[[Casino (pane)#top|'Casino']], to play a mini-game; :*[[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], to purchase resources; :*[[Leaders#top|'Leaders']], after you explore a new continent. :*[[Dock#top|'Dock']], to construct ships and provide Supplies for a Trade mission; and :*'Legacy', after you explore a new continent. ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Workbench Workbenches enhance crafting. : ]]You can construct and toggle a Workbench on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. *Workbenches increase Craft efficiency and can be used to craft multiple items at time when active. *You can toggle Workbench to be active or passive, using the 'Toggle' button. Access *A Workbench appears on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] after you research Manufacturing on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *Manufacturing has a requirement to access and research. : Construction *You can construct a Workbench on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] if you have enough Steel. *Your first Workbench requires 2 Steel *Each additional Workbench requires 40% more than the previous one. : Effect *Workbenches increase Craft efficiency and can be used to craft multiple items at time when active. Passive bonus *Each Workbench increases the % value of craft efficiency by 8%, when it is toggled off and also when active. Multicraft *Active Workbenches multiply the amount of resources expended to craft items. *An active Workbench expends the base cost to multiply the items crafted at a time.. *To craft using just 1 x base cost requirement, you must toggle off your workbenches. *If you do not have enough ingredients to craft multiple amounts required by active Workbenches, then only a multiple that your current ingredients permit can be crafted. :An active Workbench effects all items you can craft and gaining Books with Strategy on [[Technologies|'Technologies']]. :(They do not effect gaining Books with a Patent or Scientific papers on [[Technologies|'Technologies']] correct v0.8.7 beta). ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Workshop Workshops increase the efficiency of crafting. * ]]You can construct and toggle a Workshop on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. *Workshops increase Craft efficiency and when active also increase efficiency of automated crafting. *You can toggle Workshops to be active or passive, using the 'Toggle' button. Access *Workshop appears on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] after you research Industrialization on [[Technologies|'Technologies']]. *Industrialization, has a requirement to access and research. : Construction *You can build a Workshop on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] if you have enough Brick, Plate, and Engines. *Your first Workshop requires 500 Bricks, 500 Plates, and 10 Engines. *Each additional Workshop requires 30% more resources than the previous one. : Effect *Workshops increase Craft efficiency and gives a bonus to automated crafting when active. Passive bonus *Each Workshop increases the % value of craft efficiency by 10%, when it is toggled off and also when active. Active bonus *Each active Workshop consumes Coal and Chemicals, to provide an efficiency bonus to the automated crafting of some items. : *Each active Workshop gives a 10% bonus to the automated production of some items, as long as you have enough resources to maintain them. : ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop __NOEDITSECTION__